The Art of Love
by Gaaratears
Summary: Jounouchi notices Anzu and Yuugi are not present, but Kaiba is.  He discovers that he can draw Kaiba's actions and the story becomes clear to Jounouchi.  He may have gotten more than he bargained for...Warning: Contains smut in last chapters  in progress
1. Chapter 1: Noteworhty, But Never Noticed

**A/N: Hai, this is the first view at my first fanfic, which is a Puppyshipping! I know, it is not that great at the moment, but the story WILL get better! Please tell me what you think and help me think of new ideas so the story can improve and become a good smut : ). (Edited by SeptimaDesu)**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not owned by my person, but in fact the person no other than Kazuki Takahashi. Any characters in this story belong to his creative mind and not mine own. Enjoy : D.**

Chapter 1: Noteworthy, But Never Noticed…

Jounouchi sighed and walked into the classroom, knowing that class must have all ready started. He was late again; not that it mattered overmuch anyway. The teacher would go on lecturing as he walked to his seat. Eyes of other students would just stare at their sensei as he sat down, never looking in his direction, as if he had not existed or wasn't late at all.

He sighed again as he sat quickly and looked around. Anzu and Yuugi were both absent. It made him a tad bit curious as to why, since they _never_ missed a day at school. Also out of the ordinary was the fact that Kaiba was _not_ absent. This was the first time in many a month that he had actually showed up to school. He was usually busy with some kind of development at work with the latest Dueling Disk or game.

Jounouchi glared at Kaiba. _"What?"_ He thought, _"Now he thinks he can pop in at any given time and just waltz his way through graduation?"_ He huffed and started to doodle on a piece of paper from his notebook, feeling like a hypocrite himself. But he studied at home, out of sight of his teachers and peers. He would feign stupidity for as long as he could before the school realized he was intelligent. Not like Kaiba. Course not, but he really _was_ very intelligent, even if he wasn't _smart,_ as the aforementioned CEO was.

If nothing else, watching Kaiba had taught him that people knowing how much you can do will only bite you in the ass…

When the bell rang, he looked at his doodle before closing his notebook and placing it in his school case. He couldn't believe that throughout his rants in his mind, he had drawn Kaiba. Not only had he drawn Kaiba, but he had drawn the brunet with his piercing blue eyes staring at him very strangely. The look they held gave the impression that he knew he was the subject of a portrait. Jounouchi grabbed his case and stood before turning his head to see Kaiba brushing past the desks in an attempt to make it out of the room as quickly as possible.

Again, he was late to class. He didn't care anymore. No one else did, so why should he?

This time though, someone WAS looking at him. Just one single person, and it was with the same soul-searing expression that Jounouchi had drawn earlier. Kaiba was looking intensely as Jounouchi took his seat. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Jounouchi forced himself to look away and go back to doodling. Good god, that was creepy. What was up with the rich bastard today? And he thought that having Kaiba look at him with _contempt_ was bad.

This time, when the bell rang, he looked at his drawing and saw that he had erased the frown and replaced it with a smile, and changed the eyes to a rather evil expression. This face he knew for a fact was in the other teen's repertoire, even if only on occasion. Maybe it wasn't any good for his nerves, but part of him felt like seeing what would happen. He was rather hoping to find out that it was just a coincidence that Kaiba had looked at him the exact same way that he did in the drawing. And yet, the possibilities rendered him in the case that it was _not_ coincidence made a strange sort of excitement well up in his chest.

It was now noon, and time for lunch. His previous two classes had been the only ones that he shared with Kaiba, so unless he saw the CEO during lunch, he would not know if the drawing was a mere coincidence or not.

He ate his Sakura bun and watched as others joined in conversation about the events so far in the past week. He spaced out and let each bite tickle his tongue with the paste from the bun. Tasty, tasty Sakura bun…he sighed as he finished, feeling somewhat depressed and not knowing why. He chalked it up to the fact that he was out of lunch.

The next day, Jounouchi was late to class once more, and noticed Yuugi and Anzu were gone again; Kaiba Seto was not. Sitting at his desk staring at him with the same expression as he had drawn the day before—that far-too-wide-to-be-a-smile sort of grin, and villainous eyes. His curiosity struck even harder as he took his seat. Could he really control how Kaiba looked at him, or was the CEO sneaking glances at his drawings and copying the looks he drew? But then, why would the man do that? Kaiba hardly felt any particular interest in him, unless he was taking an opportunity to humiliate him. Then again, the man was a genius—he could easily have some kind of evil plan cooked up right now.

He had to figure this out.

So during class he drew a completely different picture on the back of the paper. He tried to be as detailed as possible in the amount of time that he had class. That didn't mean his ass was right out of the seat the moment the bell sounded. Jounouchi tried to get out of the room first, but he'd taken a seat in the back of the room to avoid detection from the sensei, so he ended up stuck in traffic.

When he made it out of the room, he turned left to go enjoy lunch hour. He wasn't going to the cafeteria today. It smelled funny, and his friends weren't around anyway. He wished Honda at least was in school, but he was visiting his relatives out of town...

The blond stopped short on his trek through the now-empty hallway as he saw a slender figure in his path.

Kaiba was leaning against the wall opposite the row of windows that lined the hallway, and stared at Jounouchi as he walked. And to add an interesting effect, he drew a lit cigarette to his mouth.

Laughing internally, Jounouchi convinced himself that these instances of Kaiba doing what he actually drew were coincidence. It would never happen. The previous glances were just happenstance. But he couldn't talk himself into discontinuing his experiments; wasn't it only natural that he would keep trying until he realized if it was true or not?

"What are you doing, Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked, approaching the other teenager.

Kaiba's apathetic expression did not falter.

"Are you trying to assert that my behaviour is truly a concern for the likes of you?"

"Well…no, actually. But ain't it against school rules to smoke _inside _the building?"

Kaiba took one of the cigs out of a carton he'd had in his pocket and offered one to Jounouchi.

"Maybe the dog is curious. Go ahead and try one for yourself, if you're so determined to think you're people."

Jounouchi looked half amused and half nervous. But against his better judgment he took the cigarette and realized that he _was_ curious. Damn it all, he probably wouldn't have been if Kaiba hadn't made it look so cool! It was _his_ fault if he got lung cancer now…

"Here," Kaiba leaned toward him and lit the end of Jounouchi's fag with the smoldering butt of his own cigarette, and a look that was oh so seductive, making the blond flush steadily darker until Kaiba finally left his personal space and went back to staring off.

Jounouchi held back on coughing up the smoke to make himself look "cool" to Kaiba, not sure about why he was all of a sudden making himself known to him. Okay, so maybe the drawings had something to do with it. And also the fact that Kaiba looked like one sexy son of a bitch smoking in his school uniform. Jounouchi took another drag in an attempt to distract himself from any thoughts of that nature.

Nice moments like this, of course, always had to be ruined. Both Kaiba and Jounouchi heard a teacher calling out. While the blond freaked out, the other kept smoking.

"I have money," Kaiba blew smoke out of his mouth and watched it dance and curl through the air, "They won't do shit to me."

Jounouchi didn't believe him at first, but then he recalled the time that Kaiba had kidnapped Yuugi's grandfather and hospitalized him with no repurcussions whatsoever. Aside from the whole mind crush thing. They remained leaning against the wall, smoking and looking as delinquent as the next rule-breakers as an older, harrowed-looking man approached them and spoke, angrily at first.

"Smoking underage, in _my_ school, is unforgivable!" The school principal declared, and for a moment Jounouchi felt a bit guilty. He didn't exactly _hate_ the principal, but then again…what had the man done for him? "This is absolutely against regulation! That any students would feel at liberty to-"

He stopped short when he saw Kaiba kick off the wall and stare straight at him with icy blue eyes, applying the glare that anyone acquainted with Kaiba knew could turn a man's very soul into a freezing tempest. Nothing was said, but the two pairs of eyes were locked until the Principal spoke.

"Oh, it's only Kaiba-sama! Do continue and please forgive me!" Kaiba leaned back into the wall, and the principal bowed and bowed apologetically, steadily moving away until he had backed off far enough to run out of sight.

Kaiba threw the cigarette to the floor and stomped on it, letting the embers die slowly as he watched it with shrewd, expressionless eyes. Perhaps he imagined it was Yuugi. He looked at Jounouchi. There was a moment of silence as the taller man stared at the blond. Then Jounouchi blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, the brunet had his hands against the wall on either side of Jounouchi's head and was leaning closer than was appropriate for two completely heterosexual males.

"I know what you're thinking," the CEO purred, less like a cat and more like a tiger anticipating dinner, "You really are too easy to read. But you have piqued my interest, so I'll gladly take you for myself." He pushed off of the wall and began to walk away. Then he paused to speak again.

"Know this, Jounouchi," he stated, his voice commanding, "I abhor petulance. Do not try to run away."

With that, the tall man continued on his way to class, leaving Jounouchi in his wake wearing an expression of shock and wondering what the fuck he'd managed to bring upon himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity

**This is the second chapter in my Puppyshipping fanfic, I was not sure where I should go next with this chapter, so it took me a little bit to actually get it started. AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW? It was on a napkin that this chapter started! I feel like J.. *Sniffle***

**Any of the ways, please enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not owned by my person, but in fact the person no other than Kazuki Takahashi. Any characters in this story belong to his creative mind and not mine own. Enjoy : D.**

Chapter 2: Curiosity

Kaiba's behaviour was very odd indeed, and it only made the confusion worse for Jounouchi. The glances that he had been given were the exact ones that he had drawn. Not to mention the cigarettes…Kaiba could not be acting this way out of mere coincidence.

"Or maybe…Kaiba is a smoker and he just hadn't shown at all!" He thought out loud. Then he paused, and put his hand to his chin in thought.

"No, that can't be the case. He smells like Lavender. Nothing like smoke, ever…"

At that instant, Jounouchi felt a faint blush rise to his face.

"Aw, damn, how do I know what he smells like?" He banged his fist on his own forehead in frustration.

At least it was finally Sunday, so he had time to think. But with every passing day his thoughts seemed to become increasingly disorienting.

With a headache, he left his father's apartment and headed for the Kame Game Shop, hoping to see Yuugi and make sure the little guy was alright.

Before he entered the shop, he looked through the door's window to see Yuugi's Grandpa holding a Duel Monsters Card and puckering his lips.

"Oh Black Luster-" and he stopped dead as he heard the door open, staring wide-eyed at Jounouchi. After a slight pause, his eyes widened even more, but this time out of fear and anger.

"Thief! You will not take my love away!" He hid the card, (Or at least he would like to think so, for setting it on the table is not exactly hiding), and started to throw things at the blonde.

"Ay, ay! Calm down, Gramps! It's me, Jounouchi, you know? Yuugi's friend."

The elderly man stopped his rampage, a jackhammer now in his hand; he dropped the weapon and burst into streaming tears. Jounouchi was displeased with this, particularly when Grandpa Muto approached him and tried to hug him. Mucus poured from his nose and tears stained his face.

"Ay, ay, ay! Get off me Gramps!" He tried to push the old man away, but to no avail.

"He's…my Yuugi is missing!" Sugoroku shouted and clamped onto Jounouchi even more tightly, "He's been gone since last Saturday…eh." The man paused and looked around. Then looked back at Jounouchi, "Wait, who are you?" He furrowed his brows, "Get out unless you have something important to do!"

Confused again, Jounouchi left the shop.

"Methinks Gramps gone mad" He said to himself before retreating to a nearby park.

When he sat on the swing his mind started to wander. Where on Earth could those two have gone? They could have run away together, seeing as how they had a secret love for each other.

"Nah, that wouldn't happen. Anzu loves Honda…right?" He kicked the sand and started to sing the Nyan cat song out of boredom. His mind was wandering too much and was driving him crazy.

He wouldn't go home, for home was just a place of anger for him. His father was always working, so he never even saw the man—aside from when he came home drunk on occasion. And his mother was never at her home either, she would be out attending to Shizuka in the hospital. He didn't want to be alone in a place where it was meant to be warm and loving. It was too upsetting and made his stomach ache and head swim with pain.

He spent another night on the swings; they brought more comfort then they should. But he always went there when he was alone, so it was only natural that this was his haven.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

An alarm sounded and forced Jounouchi off of the swing. He looked around and saw a police car speeding past the park and after another vehicle. He sighed and looked at his watch; he still had half an hour left until he had to go to school.

He shrugged his shoulders and started to head that way anyhow. He had nothing better to do at this point, for he had all ready been rudely awakened. So, for a change, he was going to try to reach the school on time. It wasn't far from where he was—maybe a ten minute walk from where he was standing.

He took his sweet time walking, but all too quickly he made it to the school entrance gate. He wanted to avoid eye contact with anyone who would mention something about him and make him want to punch their lights out. Being in a gang once, he used to be the talk of the school. Everyone would fear and love him at the same time. After all, he did keep the violence from getting _inside_ the premises of the school. Back then, it had seemed as if everyone but the school officials knew there were gangs around, gangs who had considered Domino High part of their 'turf'. That is, until 'Other Yuugi' had shown up and most of the thugs had met their end.

Heading for class, Jounouchi spotted Honda, who must've returned from his trip to Kyoto to see his family. Jounouchi hesitated before he approached his friend, since Honda was the only one he had actually seen in the past few days. Honda noticed Jounouchi and waved.

"What's up, Jounouchi?"

"'Ay, how have ya been?" Jounouchi asked.

"You know, crazy family. Where's Yuugi and Anzu?" He started to look around frantically for the other two.

Jounouchi lowered his head and spoke lowly.

"They haven't been at school for a while. I don't know where they are, and Gramps said that Yuugi went missing along with Anzu."

Honda stared at Jounouchi for about two seconds before he burst out into laughter over this little "over-exaggeration". It was about two minutes later that he calmed down and saw that Jounouchi's face had not changed.

"Wait, you're telling me that you're serious?" Jounouchi nodded and then motioned for him to follow toward class.

It would be the first time since middle school that he would be on time for class. He laughed internally at this and then sat down in his seat. He looked toward the two empty seats to see that his friends were still gone. Of course they were; he was only hoping that he was wrong in thinking they would be.

He zoned out during class as usual and didn't even bother with his experiment today. Something was stopping him from even wanting to draw, not that he knew what it could possibly be.

He was also unaware that Kaiba was looking at him, wearing a grin of maleficent curiosity.

Time droned on in class and Jounouchi was getting edgy thinking about Yuugi and Anzu. Soon it got to the point where he grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom in the middle of the lecture. The teacher said nothing, of course. He half ran to the latrine and locked the door behind him, hoping that no one else was utilizing the room already.

He honestly didn't know what to do anymore, and it was driving him crazy. He could try to find a way to convince Kaiba to hire people to look for them. But he already knew that it would never happen in a million years.

He went to the sink, turned on the cold water and splashed it on his face to calm himself down. He sighed, thinking maybe it was worth a shot to try to ask Kaiba to hire someone. After all, his arch rival was gone. Who would he duel now? Jounouchi? He laughed. There would be no initiative for Kaiba to duel him, for his mind was set on destroying Yuugi.

Jounouchi turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel to dry his face off. He shoved one hand into his bag, grabbed his notepad, and drew another picture. This time, Kaiba was nowhere in sight, so he could try to solve this and get what he wanted as well.

His pencil scratched along the paper in rapid movements, and soon he had finished. He stared at it to admire his work and check over every detail before he put it away. Not too soon after he heard the bell ring, so he replaced the notepad in his bag and left the bathroom.

The halls were filled with many people, making Jounouchi feel somewhat claustrophobic, which was why he preferred to not be in crowds at all. He took his time maneuvering his way through the students hustling to get to their next destination.

But Jounouchi was not heading for class; in fact, he was heading for the nearby park, where the Cherry Blossoms were blooming in full blast of color. He looked around to find the tree that he had drawn, and stood against it with a look of vacancy. It was very nice to see, the petals of the flowers falling from the branches due to the wind, and the scent that it released into air. Jounouchi sighed. He was a big softy for these trees, but he hid it from everyone else. They provided a sense of peace; they were the flowers that were fortune tellers of a sort. He liked the connection that they had with his home country, as if he could watch them and know what would happen.

He stood there for maybe five minutes before he started to drift off and took a seat against the tree. He shut his eyes and listened to the clam wind blow by until he heard gentle footsteps approaching his position.

His eyes flew open, and he saw Kaiba standing directly in front of him wearing a semi confused expression; well, it _seemed_ like confusion. It was difficult to tell.

Jounouchi tried to stand up, but he was a little weak from being so overwhelmed. When he was able to stand up straight, Kaiba actually smiled at him, signifying the end of days.

Jounouchi backed up into the tree. Why was Kaiba smiling? He had not drawn this.

Then, Kaiba came forward and leaned close to whisper into Jounouchi's ear.

"I know what you're thinking…"

Blushing, Jounouchi tried to remain calm.

"W-w-what are you…uh talking about?"

Kaiba pulled away from his ear and then leaned in to kiss him. Jounouchi' eyes widened as he realized what was going on, and he started to freak out.

Before he knew it, he was awakened by Kaiba's voice.

"Jounouchi, what are you doing here?"

His eyes flew open to see the CEO standing in front of him; no briefcase, one hand on his hip and the other hanging freely at his side.

This raised a question mark in Jounouchi's head. Since when did the CEO ask anything about anything unless it concerned him? The blonde ignored it for now and pressed on.

"I was enjoying the breeze and the fresh air. Why do you ask, Kaiba?" He added a little bit of venom in his voice without even meaning to when he said the name.

The brunette said nothing, just stared at Jounouchi, and then took a seat in front of him to speak with him on the same level. This was highly unusual, and was precisely the reason Jounouchi had drawn it in the first place. Kaiba stared for another minute before he asked, "Where's Yuugi?"

The blonde gasped quietly and tried to hide his surprise. He was shocked that Kaiba cared at all.

"I have no idea. Why don't you hire one of your goons to go and look for him and Anzu? They're both missing after all, and I have a feeling that you are well aware of it."

Kaiba paused before he spoke, "I…had my doubts, so I wanted to ask you first before I jumped to any conclusions."

Yeah, sure. He had his doubts. Kaiba owned this city, and everyone knew it. If Yuugi was missing—kidnapped—then Kaiba would be the first to know about it. Jounouchi wondered why the other boy was acting so strangely. Well, more strangely than usual.

"You have another cigarette?" He asked, hoping that a smoke would calm his nerves.

Kaiba shook his head.

"I quit. I didn't like it, particularly. Plus, it will cause my body to shut down, and everyone knows that I must continue living. Without me, both the Duel Monsters industry and the economy at large would fall to shambles."

"Um, okay then." Jounouchi ignored this bit of arrogance and shifted his position, feeling very uncomfortable with being looked at like he was meat. Specifically, filet mignon—Kaiba's favorite.

Somehow, even with the feeling of unease, he was somewhat amused at the sight right now. Him leaning on the tree, Kaiba sitting cross-legged a couple feet in front of him, and the romantic overtones of the whole scenario. It had all been drawn to perfection, and everything had fallen into place as if scripted.

Clearing his throat, Jounouchi looked at the CEO willing himself to think logically and investigate.

"Eh, Kaiba…" an eyebrow was raised at the blonde, "I was only wondering, why have you been looking at me lately? Or even spending your time acknowledging my existence?"

Kaiba stared at him with a gentle look that did not suit his face.

"I feel compelled to occupy myself by pursuing you."

Okay, that was freaky as hell. Jounouchi stood up abruptly and grabbed his bag.

"Jounouchi?"

But the blonde had already taken off running away from the place, hoping to escape any kind of growing emotion and this curiosity that came with it.

**A/N: **Some fun lines that were changed after much debate:

"Jounouch replaced his face…"

_Fun fact: After reading this line, SeptimaDesu wanted to make everyone in the fic inhuman in some way. This idea has been scrapped, as it eventually led to tentacle rape._

"His eyes swung open, and he saw Kaiba standing directly in front of him with a semi confused expression; well, tried to if you could read his face."

_Because people's eyes always swing open. Also, WTF was with the second bit?_

Jounouchi tried to stand up, but he was a little weak from the Cherry Blossoms.

_What are these, the Lotuses from The Odyssey?_


End file.
